Fiber optic distribution networks are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities to customers (i.e., subscribers). Fiber to the x (FTTX) refers to any broadband network architecture that uses optical fiber to provide all or part of the local loop used for last mile telecommunications. More specific broadband network architectures include fiber to the curb (FTTC), fiber to the distribution point (FTTdp), fiber to the premises (FTTP) and fiber to the desktop (FTTD). Typical fiber optic network architectures include a plurality of fiber optic cables distributed outwardly from a central location (e.g., a central office) toward subscriber locations.
In a typical fiber optic distribution network, sealed and re-enterable enclosures can be used to provide access to the optical fibers of the network distribution cables. Commonly, multi-fiber distribution cables are passed through the enclosures and optical fibers of the cables are accessed within the enclosures. Splice trays, passive optical splitters and wave length division multiplexers can be provided within the enclosures. In certain examples, optical fibers accessed from distribution cables can be coupled to optical components (e.g., a passive optical splitter or a wavelength division multiplexer) and outputs from the optical components can be coupled to drop cables routed from the enclosures. In certain examples, the enclosures can include ruggedized adapter ports for allowing pre-connectorized drop cables to be connected to the fibers accessed from the distribution cables. In other examples, fibers of the distribution cable can be spliced to optical fibers corresponding to drop cables routed out of the enclosure through sealed ports. Example enclosures of the type described above are disclosed at U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,213,760; 8,718,434; and 7,013,074.